


She's (In) Trouble

by macapleasecallme



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: (nothing graphic) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Juliantina Appreciation Week, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme
Summary: After an ugly fight with her sister, Valentina decides to take a small break from her overwhelming life until trouble finds her again. Only this time Juliana, a raven-haired biker, is here to save her and give her the best day of her life.Juliantina Appreciation Week Day 2- AUs
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	She's (In) Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second installment for the Juliantina Appreciation Week. 
> 
> Warning: At some point there's attempted kidnapping and light violence which I put between horizontal lines in case you want to skip it. 
> 
> With no further ado!

“One thing!” she yells, “I asked you one thing.”

Valentina rolls her eyes at her sister’s dramatics, “Evangelina!”

“Don’t Evangelina me. I asked you to stay away from alcohol for one night and you wouldn’t even do that! When was the last time I asked anything from you?”

“To be fair Eva, you ask us things all the time” her brother jokes in a futile attempt to ease the mood.

“So what, are you taking her side now?”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side! I just want this intervention to be over,” he then turns to her, “Eva is right though Val and you know how much it pains me to say it.”

“Whatever...” she sighs, “I tried to remain sober ok? But Lucho kept talking about sports and cars and his breath smelled like cat food!”

“She has a point there, Lucho stinks.”

“Shut up both of you! Lucho is the son of one of the most highly regarded lawyers in our state. This marriage is the best thing to happen to our company since the scandal! I couldn’t care less about his personal hygiene...”

“I told you Eva, I don’t want to marry Lucho. I don’t love him!”

“Do you think I loved Matteo when dad introduced us? No, but now I can’t imagine my life without him. Love is built everyday, you’ll have teach yourself to love him.”

“That’s not fair” she whines.

“In case you haven’t noticed, life isn’t fair! Without Lucho there won’t be any future for Grupo Carvajal and without our company you’ll have to wave goodbye to your limousines and fancy clothes and everything our parents worked for. Do you think Guille and I didn’t make sacrifices? Grow up and learn to take one for the team like the rest of us.”

“Miss, we’re here” Alirio announces and Valentina jumps out of the car.

Sunday service. Exactly what she wants to do this morning with a killer hangover after the worst fight with her sister. Valentina waits patiently until it’s over and she briefly talks with some family friends who haven’t shun them.

After a while her sister gets closer and says with a polite smile “Come on Vale, we have to go. We’re having brunch with Lucho’s family.”

“Of course Eva. Will you excuse me while I say goodbye to Mrs. Mildred first?”

When she’s sure that neither of her siblings have their eyes on her, she slips out of the church and leaves from the back. She walks away unnoticed.

In all honesty, Valentina has no idea where she’s going. All she knows is that she wants to get away from her family and the pressure of a life she didn’t choose. She walks aimlessly through the streets and parks for hours. She feels like she can’t catch a break.

After the loss of her mom the Carvajals went through hell and when they finally started to mend their wounds, tragedy struck again. Her father died from a heart attack a week after his wedding and mere months later Johny murdered Lucia. It then came to light that they had been lovers and he’s the only name mentioned in her will.

Since then it’s been one constant battle after the other. Eva and Guille were busier fighting for Johny’s 25% and challenging wills than to grieve. When her dad first passed away, Valentina’s grief turned ugly and Lucia was the only person who took notice and helped her clean up her act.

But for the last year Valentina feels more lost than ever. With Johny’s trial still pending she doesn’t have any answers. She refuses to believe that Lucia could be part of such an elaborate scheme but she also can’t ignore the mounting evidence against her. Valentina isn’t close to be done grieving her dad and now it’s like she's lost Lucia not once but twice.

A ringing from her phone brings her back to reality. Guille calls her but she isn’t in any mood to talk so she just texts him. Valentina soon realizes she has no idea where exactly she is and she doesn’t care. The only thing she knows is that she doesn’t want to go back to the big empty mansion.

She’s completely oblivious to the fact that she’s being followed by two men. If she had been aware she wouldn’t have walked to a narrow dirty road.

* * *

Sudden she feels a bold touch and her first instict is to fight back. She has taken some self defense classes which came in handy. But as much as she's scratching and punching and kicking she knows she’s no match to two men who know what they’re doing. And so, Valentina screams even louder.

One of them takes ahold of her hands and ties them behind her back while the other shoves something into her mouth to muffle the screaming. The gravity of the situation finally settles in but she won't go down without a fight. She continues kicking and doing whatever she can to defend herself, but deep down she knows that she's done for.

Until she hears commotion from behind the two men.

The details of the following minutes aren’t clear in Valentina’s mind but what she does remember is seing two bikers coming in and hitting the two men. Saving her life. After a little fight one of them falls unconscious to the ground.

One thing that soon becomes clear in Valentina’s mind is that one of the bikers is a woman. She has long hair, face covered with a helmet and she's holding a baseball bat with nails that she’s not afraid to use. The very next moment, Valentina’s white shirt is covered in blood. Thankfully not her own.

It takes her minutes to realize what happened. She turns around and she sees the two offenders lying in a pool of blood as the two bikers tie them together with their hands behind their backs. Valentina takes deep breaths and tries to ground herself. God she’s so stupid!

Finally, once they’re done, the two bikers turn towards her and take off their helmets. The man, with a knife in his hands, looks around her age and height, he has brown hair and looks too prep to be a biker. The woman has long silky raven hair, strong jaw and the warmest brown eyes Valentina has ever seen. She wears a leather jacket and combat boots, a black t-shirt that looks unstained and black ripped jeans.

They get closer and free her hands from what turns out to be zip ties. She then removes the article of clothing from her mouth.

* * *

“Hey, are you okay?” the man asks but, hard as she might, words cannot come out.

“Of course she isn’t Sergio” the woman says and comes closer again. She slowly moves her right hand to Valentina’s shoulder, giving her enough time to back away from the touch if she wants to.

“You’re safe, these cowards can’t hurt you now” Valentina nods but she’s still speechless. “Let us take you to the hospital or call you an uber if you don’t feel safe with us.”

Valentina shakes her head. She doesn’t want to go to the hospital or her home or anywhere else, she just wants to disappear. She closes her eyes but tears refuse to fall from her eyes.

“They don’t have any form of identification” she hears Sergio say to his partner. The woman tears her eyes from Valentina and whispers something to him, then Sergio runs towards where they came from.

“I’m Valentina” she finally speaks once they’re alone.

“Juliana.”

“Thank you for saving me. If it hadn’t been for you...”

“There’s no point in thinking about that. Just don’t walk to these kinds of streets all alone, even on a Sunday morning.”

She nods again. God, she’s really stupid. Valentina Idiot Carvajal.

A moment later Sergio runs back to the two of them and without saying anything he just nods to Juliana who seem to stiffen.

“I think we should get the fuck out of here. These assholes are gonna wake up soon” Juliana says and turns back to her “Look, I know you have no reason to trust two strangers but let us drive you somewhere safe. You aren’t in a state to walk anywhere.”

“You saved my life, I trust you” Valentina says, following her guts, and when Juliana offers her hand to stand up she takes it.

They walk back to their big motorcycles and the woman gives her helmet to her. Valentina reluctantly accepts it. She notices how casually the other woman puts the bloody bat into an empty guitar case which in turn hands to Sergio.

“Where to princess?” Juliana winks playfully as she starts tying her hair. Valentina tries hard not to stare at her defined biceps and clenched jaw or the abs that are now visible. She decides to focus on the helmet instead.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Let’s grab some beers then?” Sergio offers and Valentina nods. She’s still hangover but after everything she’s gone through, alcohol sounds like a good idea. Besides, she really wants to spend more time with the people who saved her life.

Valentina has never ridden a bike before but she doesn’t expect to love it so much. Even with the helmet on she feels free, weightless. She has her hands wrapped around the other woman’s waist and she tries to ignore the sparks she feels from everywhere their skins touch.

After fifteen minutes of driving they arrive at a neighborhood Valentina is completely unfamiliar with. She quickly realizes that she’s in one of the poor areas of the city that her father used to strictly forbid her from going. Right now though she can’t see anything dangerous about it.

They go to a small diner called “Perlita’s” and Valentina notices that the owner is a short old lady who looks as threatening as the grandmas at the church. “Juli, Sergio! Long time no see!”

“We’ve been busy, you know how it is. Anyway this is Valentina.” Juliana introduces them.

“Nice to meet you Valentina. What can I get you? The usual?” she takes their order and comes a moment later with an ashtray. Valentina is confused, the diner is too small to have a smoking area. She sees Perlita laughing “What are they going to do niña? Arrest me or fine me?”

Valentina isn’t sure if she’s above the law because she’s so lovable or because she’s some mob boss. She nods and smiles regardless. “I feel so out of place” she cringes and buries her face in her hands.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you” Sergio smirks.

“I think you should visit the bathroom” Juliana adds and seems to bite her lips in an effort to suppress a chuckle.

Valentina does that mainly because she really wants to pee. When she’s about to wash her hands she glances at herself from the mirror and finally understands what the bikers were talking about. Her carefully straightened hair is all tangled, her navy blue cardigan muddy while her shirt has a large amount of dried blood on it. Her jeans have a large rip that wasn’t there this morning. Only her shoes are relatively okay.

She turns her head towards their table which is visible from where she’s standing. The two friends meet her gaze and after a beat the three of them laugh in unison. The entire situation is absurd. Valentina, a heiress, although they don’t know that, is looking messier than anyone else in this small diner.

After that Valentina stops feeling uncomfortable. Sergio and her drink beers while Juliana sticks to Coca-Cola and cigarettes and they talk like old friends. The food in this place isn’t the healthiest but it’s by far the tastiest.

At some point Perlita offers her to wash her clothes since she has a washing machine in the back. After some convincing she finally hands her the cardigan. Juliana takes one last drag from her rolled cigarette and gets up with her stuff “Sergio stay here. Val wanna come with me?”

Valentina smiles and she follows the other woman, completely enchanted. They cross the street and enter an apartment complex. Juliana presses the number 10 on the elevator and when they get off they walk another short flight of stairs.

“Excuse all the mess. I try to keep it as tidy as I can but...” she trails off and unlocks the door.

Honestly, the place is very well put together considering its size. It could easily fit in her father’s bedroom and then some.

“You don’t live with your parents?” Valentina wonders because, putting everything aside, Juliana doesn’t look older than twenty.

“Nope, they’re assholes and they never deserved me anyway. Come here” she follows the woman to her small bedroom and sees a big wardrobe. “Your shirt is all messed up, wear whatever you like.”

“Wow, you have some really beautiful clothes here Juls” she comments. Sure, they’re... edgier than anything Valentina would ever wear but she could tell each and every one of these garnments were handmade. She feels guiltier for having to borrow one of these shirts than she ever did while buying clothes that cost hundreds of dollars. “I can’t possibly take any of these...”

“Why? Are you too good for them?” Juliana arches her brow and she isn’t sure wether the girl is joking or not.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just-”

“Then pick what you want and you can give it back anytime” Juliana shrugs but tears her gaze from Valentina’s.

“What’s your insta?”

“I don’t do social media. Have you seen my phone?” Juliana shows her flip phone. A flip phone. In 2020. “You could give me your number instead.”

“Sure, oh shit. You don’t have an iPhone charger, have you?” Juliana raises her brow once again and they both chuckle “I don’t know my number and my phone just died.”

“Ok, I’ll write you mine somewhere. In the meantime choose a shirt, Sergio is waiting for us.”

Valentina goes for grey off shoulder t-shirt and suddenly her shirt feels weird in her hands. She knows she has to throw it away, she owns hundreds of clothes and blood stains are impossible to remove. So why does she find it impossible to get rid of it?

“Que?” the other girl asks when she walks back in.

“I know this belongs in the trash but I can’t do it. I know it’s crazy.”

"No Val, it’s not. This shirt is a reminder of what you went through and what you survived. If you don’t want to take it home you could let me keep it and figure out what to do with it...”

“Thank you” Valentina says and hands her the shirt. Juliana gives her an awkward smile.

“Come on, Sergio just texted me” she grabs a second halmet from the couch.

“Are you studying fashion design?”

“Nope, it’s more of a hobby. I work as a bartender four nights a week.”

“You’re really talented Juls and I’m not just saying that because I owe you my life.”

“Thank you and don’t say that, you don’t owe us your life. We only did what’s right.” Juliana refuses to meet her eyes again and locks the door “Clothes and fashion are important. They’re the first thing someone notices about you, they can represent who you are.”

“So, you are a tough biker who beats the living shit out of predators?”

“I guess, and your clothes cost more than my apartment” Juliana says as they wait for the elevator “We shouldn’t get along.”

“We don’t get along?” Valentina is taken aback. She has the girl’s number on a paper in the pocket of her jeans and now she’s saying that she doesn’t like her. What exactly went wrong in the past minutes?

“We do, of course we do. I’m just saying that we’re an odd match, you and I” Valentina lets a barely audible sigh of relief.

“You and Sergio are cute” she says to change the subject and clicks the zero button. Instead of a thank you all she gets is a belly laugh which makes Valentina blush.

“Haven’t heard that in a while” she notes and takes out her tobacco from her jacket and starts rolling another cigarette “He’s got a girlfriend and I’m like, super gay.”

Oh...

“That’s nice” she replies and tries to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Yeah, it’s really nice” she chuckles, focusing on the task at hand.

They hear a pinging sound and Valentina opens the door for Juliana. She wonders if her sexual orientation is the reason why the other woman isn’t with her parents or why she lives such a risky life.

“Finally what took you guys so long?” Sergio greets them at the entrance.

“Wait you didn’t pay did you?” Valentina asks, the least she could do was to pay the bill.

“Nah, Perlita doesn’t accept money from us” he reassures her. “Where to next?”

“I was thinking about the beach. Unless you want us to drop you home?”

“Are you kidding?”

Even with their bikes, it takes them an hour to get there. They grab two beach towels from their tranks and they lay on the beach, chatting for hours drinking beers and smoking cigarettes and later, they watch as the sun begins to set. Valentina doesn’t remember the last time she had felt so young and carefree. Her new friends made her feel welcomed, like she’s always been one of them. The ugly morning seems like a distant memory.

When the beach becomes too dark they go to a nearby restaurant. Thankfully, the owner has a charger for Valentina’s phone.

“Some friends are performing in a while. It’s like ten minutes from here, wanna come with?” Juliana asks her once they’re finished with dinner.

“Oh shit” Valentina gasps. She has just turned on her phone to find 23 missing calls from Eva, 11 from Guille and just as many from various numbers. “This is going to be awkward.”

She gets up from the table and goes outside. She calls Eva who sounds furious and she can’t blame her this time. Valentina had such a good time that she didn't notice how quickly the day went by. She apologizes and comes up with excuses as to why she didn't call. She makes no mention of the incident since there isn't any reason to worry her further.

When the call ends, she finds Juliana and Sergio waiting for Valentina outside with her stuff. They paid the bill which infuriates her, she really wants show them how grateful she is. They dismiss her words and she decides to give in, not wanting to ruin the mood.

“So, Valentina. Will you join us?” Sergio asks.

Valentina thinks for a minute. Her siblings are very worried but on the other hand, besides everything she went through, she really hasn’t had so much fun in a very long time “Sure.”

“Great, lets drive there, it’s safer” the woman offers.

“I prefer to walk if that’s okay with you ladies. I haven’t talked to Fer since this morning.”

“Loser” Juliana teases him and all she gets as a reply is an arching brow. She rolls her eyes at the inside joke and adds “Shut up, idiot.”

“See you in ten” he winks and Juliana raises her middle finger at him.

They start walking in the opposite direction from Sergio and toward her bike in comfortable silence. At some point, while Juliana lights her cigarette Valentina gets so distracted that she almost slips but the other woman grabs her hand. And she doesn’t let it go. So, they continue all the way there holding hands. It feels so natural that it doesn’t register to her for a while.

“Juls? What were you doing there? In that street?”

“Are you sure you want the truth?” Juliana looks uncomfortable at the prospect of telling her but Valentina insists, she has to know. “Lately attacks from strangers have increased in certain areas. Their main targets are white women under 25. My friends and I try to parole those streets.”

She suddenly remembers Matteo mentioning a vigilante biker gang who beat up alleged predators. Was he referring to Juliana and her friends? But then another, more urgent question pops up in her mind.

“What do you think it’d have happened to me if you...” she trails off.

“Val...”

“Please” she squeezes Juliana’s hand and holds her gaze “I can handle the truth.”

She sighs. “My guess is as good as yours. Sergio found a white pickup van without licence plates.”

“What about the police?”

“Come on Val. The cops don’t give a shit about people like us. It’s always been that way...”

Valentina nods. She can’t blame Juliana for her disillusionment. Even the Carvajals, who are as privileged as they come, have many issues with how the police had handled the now suspicious death of her father. She can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like for people without all the money or influence her family has.

“Maybe we should have called them regardless and make them take my statement...”

“Yeah, well we had to bolt. Let’s just say that our relationship with the cops isn’t the best. Besides, Sergio told me he called them.”

“That's good then, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know Val, it all goes beyond these two creeps” Juliana shrugs but it’s obvious that it bothers her.

After a minute they reach Juliana’s motorcycle. Valentina is about to put her helmet on but notices that the raven-haired woman isn’t in a hurry. She rests against her bike, takes another drag from her cigarette and lifts her head to stare at the night sky.

Valentina can’t help but regard Juliana. She’s simply breathtaking. She takes in every detail of her face: her lips that are slightly open as she observes the sky, the shape of her nose and chin and how full of life her dark deep brown eyes look even from where Valentina is standing.

Suddenly Juliana snaps from her thoughts and catches her staring. She feels herself blushing but she doesn’t break eye contant, she’s not sure that she could even if she wanted to. Juliana’s lips curl in a small inviting smile and all Valentina wants is to taste it.

Valentina bites her lips, fighting the urge to tell her to run away together somewhere and enjoy the starry night and talk about the universe and the meaning of life.

“Que?” Juliana finally breaks the silence but still holds her gaze.

“You’re very pretty Juls.”

The other woman blushes and stares at her boots. A moment later she lifts her head and brings her teeth between her bottom lip and takes small steps towards her until they’re only a few inches apart. Valentina once again finds herself lost in the woman’s eyes but she isn’t the only one affected.

She catches Juliana’s gaze shifting between her eyes and lips. Valentina closes her eyes and decides to take a step forward and do what she subconsciously wanted to since the moment Juliana handed her that helmet all these hours ago. They’re only millimeters apart now, eyes closed and hot breaths minging. She then feels the other woman’s hand moving on the back of her neck, her thumb softly caressing the spot under her left ear.

Suddenly, an invading noise comes from Juliana’s phone breaking the bubble the have found themselves in. She stares at her screen and quickly texts a reply. Valentina is still transfixed and observes Juliana who meets her gaze and gives her an apologetic smile.

She then feels a warm hand in hers and she’s guided to the all but forgotten bike. Juliana rides it and wears her helmet, she turns to her and offers her hand once again. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

Valentina, breathless and speechless, just nods and follows her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is either gonna be a two or a three part story depending on the reception and whether I'll feel confident enough to include some smut or not...  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! Comments and all kinds of feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
